


This Mossy Blanket of Dreams

by RosaClearwater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: She's laying down in the springtime drizzle and he almost misses her in the beauty of it all.But, she's there, shrouded in the dainty water and the greenery and the inner peace.





	This Mossy Blanket of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend.

She's laying down in the springtime drizzle and he almost misses her in the beauty of it all.

 

But, she's there, shrouded in the dainty water and the greenery and the inner peace.

 

“Luna?” They don't normally converse, normally choosing to stick to their own subjects and their own company. 

 

But, he's here now, entranced by the image before him and unable to stop himself from walking over. He's imbued with a certain fascination, as though there's a tantalizing spice wafting through the mist that calls to him.

 

“Hello, Neville.” She's focused on gently caressing raindrops, but still manages to sound warm and inviting in that dreamy tone of hers.

 

He still doesn't know quite what to do, feeling horribly out of place in this vivid moment. But, he's found himself here and so it's with an awkward air that he looks around -- feeling absolutely horrid about inadvertently muddling up the serene atmosphere. It just doesn't feel right, and it's not because of her, just because--

 

“You can join me, if you'd like.”

 

Somehow, she's able to take the awkwardness out of him. Somehow, she manages to coax him to make his way somewhat calmly into her space. 

 

And, somehow, she's able to silently tell him that it is okay. That they can lay in this sea of verdant comfort and grow like plants in the nourishing silence. That it is okay to let their thoughts and their bodies entwine at some point, for roots and ideas follow no clear path.

 

And, above all, she’s able to convey -- without uttering a single word -- that they can still find peace in this mossy blanket of dreams.


End file.
